The Female Doctor: First Position
by Kairi7
Summary: Megumi Takani a newly graduated doctor has had a difficult time securing a job. When she is finally hired she soon realizes that it was more trouble than she expected. Full of romance, action, and drama. See full summary inside! Please RR!
1. The Pouring Rain

****

Hello All! I am so glad you are reading my story! Keep in mind that this story will not be updated as frequently as my other story named Mail Order Kenshin. This is a secondary story that I plan to write on in my spare time. But that doesn't mean that I won't finish it. I plan to write on it full time once MOK (Mail Order Kenshin) is done. Also keep in mind this is the beginning to a series of fics. Each fic will have its own chapters and so forth. Well I'm done now so on to the story!

Summary: Megumi Takani a newly graduated doctor is having a hard time finding a job. When she finally lands one she is faced with even more trials. Leaving parents behind, along with those she loves, she sets out with her nurse. But nothing could have prepared her for what was to come! Full of Romance and action with some spiritual aspects! Please R/R

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters. Neither do I own the Cheney Duvall MD series by Gilbert Morris that I took ideas from. So don't sue me!

****

Chapter 1: The Pouring Rain

**__**

When someone's thinking "when someone's talking**"**

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Megumi Takani strode down the busy streets of mid town New with a determined look on her face. Her emerald green dress billowed around her legs, attributed to the brewing storm overhead. She reached her hand up to her head in order to secure her hat. Her matching parasol was neatly tucked in the crook of her arm, while the black doctor's bag was firmly clutched in her left hand.

Her Blue eyes flashed with irritation as she passed the nearest saloon, hearing the wild catcalls and whistles. She lifted her head up higher and proceeded further to her final destination, the apothecary. She rounded the bend and looked down the narrow street on which many anxious travelers scurried up and down in search of shelter from the oncoming storm.

She eventually spotted a small building across the way and smiled to herself. _Who says a FEMALE DOCTOR can't take care of herself? _ She thought with satisfaction after remembering the earlier incidents of the preceding weeks. 

She had been a fresh graduate from the University for Females with a doctor's degree. She had even graduated with honor, and being as optimistic as usual she had naturally figured that she would snatch up a position with ease. Yet, everywhere she had tried they had immediately sent her away without even a proper interview because she was female. She snorted to herself. _Well, I'll show them all. I can take care of myself just fine thank you! _

She clutched her bag tighter as she crossed the street and entered the store. The man behind the desk sat up.

"How can I help you Miss?"

"Doctor. And I need to know if you have any quinine available."

The man wa caught off guard by the woman's businesslike tone, but soon regained his feet enough to say, "I'm afraid we're all out of quinine, Doctor. The war cleaned us out."

_Ahhh yes . . .the war . . ._ The recent war over slaves rights had been fought in the Americas and all available products had been sent to the front lines, and with the assassination of President Lincoln things had gotten pretty crazy around New York.

"Doctor?"

"Hmmm? OH I'm sorry did you say something?"

"We have some quinine water if that would do."

Quinine water was not nearly as good as quinine in itself but it would have to do. How was she supposed to travel around the continent with over 200 women without quinine? The position she had landed was with a man named Sirus Benton, it had been a last desperate attempt answering a newspaper add. But to her utter delight Sirus had been thrilled she was a woman, and after going over her credentials had immediately hired her for the job. _Which reminds me . . .where is my nurse? She should have arrived by now._

After securing the job Sirus had asked her is she could find a nurse to work with. She had immediately agreed and wired and old friend of hers.

NEED NURSE STOP AVERAGE PAY STOP SIX MONTH TRIP STOP   
HELP STOP

No sooner had she sent the telegraph she received a response.

SENDING BEST BURSE I EVER HAD STOP WILL ARRIVE AT YOU HOUSE IN TWO DAYS STOP GLAD TO HELP STOP

_Why didn't she show this morning? _Megumi thought anxiously. She had waited all morning for the nurse to arrive, but soon decided she should head down to the docks to check the supplies of the infirmary, which had been a good plan, because not all of the supplies had come in.

"Doctor?"

"Oh, I'm sorry uhh yes, I suppose that will have to do. It's better than none. How much do you have?"

"About six gallons."

"Yes that will do. Could you have it deliv- no I'll just have someone pick it up. I'll pay you now so you won't let it get away from you."

They soon decided on a price and Megumi exited the shop. She was shocked to see the once filled streets empty of all visible life forms. She shivered slightly then straightened her shoulders and proceeded to head back towards the docks. She didn't know exactly where she was but she headed in the general direction all the while watching her feet as she attempted to step around mud puddles.

It was because she was looking at her feet that she bumped into something with great force, rather, someone. She looked up and found herself face to face with a bulky man. She then caught out of the corner of her eye another individual come from the alley.

"Excuse me please." She stated quickly and attempted to move past the first man when she felt a large hand wrap around her arm.

"What's your hurry Sweetheart. Why don't you's and I have some fun."

"Unhand me." Megumi struggled to slide her arm free when the other man came up and grabbed her as well. Her mind raced and she started to scream when a grimy hand was clamped over her mouth. She felt herself being dragged relentlessly into the nearby alleyway and thought desperately for a way of escape.

"Now, now sugar we're gonna get to know one another alright now?" Megumi watched the man's face flinch and disappear from her view. She then felt the hand that was wrapping her mouth shut loosen and fly away. She turned and saw a very large shadow looming over the other man's body. 

She watched in horror as the bulk man drew a shiny object. _A knife!_

The shadow turned and yelled, "Run lady!"

Megumi fled she darted down the streets her skirts dripping her hair flying about her face. She reached the gangplank as the rain began to fall and mix with the tears on her cheeks. She ran to her stateroom. _Room number 10. Where's room number 10?_ She found the room and barricaded herself inside. She collapsed on the tiny cot and sobbed.

She didn't know how long she had been there. All she knew was that she ached all over and she didn't want to get up. She heard a rap on the door.

"Wh-who is it?" She asked her throat raspy.

"Excuse me I need to see the doctor." The voice from the other side of the door answered.

"Wh-why?" Megumi asked. She didn't want to open the door. Who knew what would happen?

"Well, you see . . .I'm bleeding."

It hit her like a ton of bricks. _I'm the doctor! And here I am cowering like a mouse. I have to go out there and help. No matter what! _ She slid off the bunk and approached the door cautiously. She opened it slowly only to gasp in horror at the sight. _The tall shadow! He's followed me and now he's going to-_

Megumi's thoughts could go no further. She was enveloped in darkness as she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

****

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sorry for the suspenseful ending, but it will just have to do! It just means that all you guys need to review to get me to post the next chappie! Right? Right? By the way I ought to just mention it now Megumi is OOC for the most part as is everyone else, so no flames please. It's just the way the story develops their character! Okay well, PLEASE REVIEW!

~Kairi7~


	2. Megumi's Nurse

****

Thank you to all those who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's full of surprises.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the Cheney Duvall M.D Series by Gilbert Morris. Though I wish I did!

****

Chapter 2: Megumi's Nurse

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Megumi's eyes fluttered open. _I'm . . .I'm in my room. _She sat up in the bed but soon regretted it. A wave of pain shot through the muscles in her neck and she moved a hand up to sooth the tension. She slid her feet to the floor and hobbled over to the mirror over her vanity table.

Her brow wrinkled as she noticed the black and blue marks that stretched down her neckline. _Those awful men. But how did I get here? _Soon she heard a knock on her door.

"Megumi, Darling, are you up?"

"Yes Mother come in."

Daphne Takani was an image of beauty and grace. Megumi had inherited all of her good looks from her mother. The shiny black hair, the deep blue eyes, (A/N if that's right) and the slim waistline. The only thing her mother had that she did not was the shorter stature. Megumi was tall while her mother was petite.

"Megumi, you really must get dressed and come eat. How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel much better, thank you. Where's Tanya?" Tanya was their household servant that had been 'in the family' ever since Garrett and Daphne Takani had wed. They had given Tanya her freedom but she had decided to continue to work for them. She had been like a second mother to Megumi.

"I be right here Miz Megumi. I 'sume you're a wantin me to fix that darn'd hair of you'rn."

Megumi giggled while Daphne stifled a smile. "I'm sure she is Daphne. I'll leave you two alone please come down to breakfast when you're done her Megumi."

"Of course, Mother."

"Ahh, there are my two girls. Garrett Takani stood in the doorway of Megumi's bedroom looking in affectionately at his wife and daughter.

"Good morning, Father!" Megumi said cheerfully.

"It's more like good afternoon Miz Megumi you done slept the day away. An ever body here wants to make sure you alright afore the eat enythin. So you folks get goin' down da stairs an I'll be havin Miz Megumi ready in a minute." Tanya shooed Megumi's parents out the door and proceeded to fix Megumi's hair.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Megumi was dressed she walked downstairs into the dining room where she was met by her father. "Father I'm extremely worried about my nurse, she never arrived yesterday and-"

Garrett Takani held up his hand to silence her concerns before saying. "Megumi I would like to introduce you to Mr. Sagara. _He's_ the nurse you've been waiting for."

Megumi glanced past her father's shoulders where she saw a tall man with chocolate brown hair leaning against the wall casually. He had broad shoulders and a well-groomed appearance. His face was firm, with a well-shaped nose and deep brown eyes. He was wearing tan breeches and brown boots. And the white shirt he wore did nothing to hide his well-toned arm muscles. He straitened upon her entering and smiled casually his teeth remarkable straight and white. 

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Doc. Had me real worried there with your passing out on me and all." Sano had walked over and stuck out his hand to shake Megumi's. But all Megumi could do was stand there with her jaw dropped open. 

_She's a MAN! How can this be? He's so tall! Why couldn't they send me a female nurse? I know he's the one that rescued me but-_   


"Miz Megumi if'n you don't shut dat dere agapin mouth I'm a gonna shut it for ya. You don't never see Miz Daphne walkin round in public with her mouth agapin." Tanya reprimanded. On which Megumi promptly shut her mouth and swallowed hard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nurse Sagara."

"Just Sano ma'am no reason to be formal." Megumi nodded curtly before turning to look at her father begrudgingly. 

"Well da food isn't getting any warmer lets all get the plates goin round."

Megumi quickly picked up a plate and began filling it with large amounts of food. She noticed Tanya giving her an evil look and she just grinned to herself, Tanya had been getting on to her about eating large amounts of food ever since she was little, but Megumi didn't let that dampen her appetite. 

"Please Mr. Sagara, help yourself to some breakfast."

"Thank you Sir." Sano said respectfully before piling his plate high with food. Megumi watched with disdain as her filled one plate and went back for another. She noticed as he tried to pour the dressing onto the salad that he spilled some of its contents on the table.

_That's all I need is a clumsy left-handed nurse that's a male! _Megumi sat down and waited for everyone else. Once everyone was seated Garrett prayed and the group began to eat. Sano and Megumi's father talked aimlessly about politics until Megumi decided to ask this male nurse of hers some questions.

"Mr. Sagara."

"Sano." Sano quickly corrected smiling.

"Sano, I have some questions."

"Go right ahead ma'am. Like I told your parents last night when I brought you in soaked and unconscious you have every right to ask as many questions as you please." He spoke casually with a grin on his face.

"How did you become a nurse? The man I wired said you were the best nurse he ever had."

At this statement Sano blushed, "Well, He must have ment the best nurse that ever attended to _him._ You see I was in the army during the war. I fought for the south." At this Megumi stiffened she glanced at her father who had diligently fought for the north until he had been wounded. "And well, I was wounded in battle. While I was wounded nurses and doctors from the north came and helped every injured soldier on the field. I was surprised especially since we were on opposing forces. But the doctors treated everyone equally. It didn't take long for me to heal so soon I began to be able to walk around and give the other doctors a hand. Since I was no longer fit to fight I decided to stick around and help others that were wounded. The man you wired or Doctor Garter, had me help him every day. He worked himself into exhaustion and soon was on a sick bed himself. So I tended to him until he was better. I guess that's what he meant by 'best nurse'." Megumi nodded and continued to eat. 

"I too understand what it's like to be wounded Mr. Sagara. I was wounded in my left knee and sent home with this wretched cane." Sano nodded and looked up at the women's faces. Both were filled with sadness and pain. _It's been hard for them._ He thought to himself. "Now, I work with Takani Iron Works. You heard of it?"

Sano face twisted into a grin. "Heard of it Sir? Why it's one of the most productive companies in America." Mr. Takani chuckled.

"Where did you come from Sano?" Megumi interrupted.

"Well, I was dropped off at an orphanage in Idaho and grew up there. I was in a box with a tag on it that said Sanoske. So that's how I got my name. When I was 14 a man by the name of Sagara decided to take me under his wing and train me to be a boxer. I took on his first name as my last and by sixteen I was fighting with the pros. I boxed until the war started and joined the armyI got wounded and well then I became a nurse and now I'm here."

Mr. Takani smacked his hand on the table. "That's where I've heard your name before. Sagara! I saw you fight Big Headed Billy years ago. Made a nice winning off you too! Thanks."

Sano just grinned and Daphne stared at her husband horrified. "Sorry Dear but I was really into Mr. Sagara back in the day. A fine fighter I might add. Well paying job I'm sure." 

"Yes Sir. It was well paying. A lot better pay than a nurse I might add. But if you're treating others wounds then you don't have to worry about your nose getting broken." Sano said as he rose to fill his plate again 

"I remember that was the thing that intrigued me the most was you never had your nose broken."

"Yes Sir, just too quick I suppose." . Megumi just wrinkled her nose. _Great I have a boxing left-handed clumsy male nurse._

"Miz Megumi yer face a gonna stik dat way if'n you keep a doin dat."

Megumi just smiled at Tanya and finished eating. "Well, Garrett Tanya and I have to go. Marcie's having her baby today."

"Is she now? Well, I hope everything goes well."

"I'm sure it will. That's where Aoshi is now so I'll tell him to come back and grab something to eat. I'm sure Marcie had a couple more hours of labor to go."

Megumi froze at the name of Aoshi. The Takani family had taken in Aoshi Shinomori and his mother when Aoshi was 8 and Megumi was 5. When Aoshi's mother passed away the Takanis continued to raise Aoshi as if he were their own son. He had recently graduated from a college in Europe and was well-known doctor all over New York. He had in fact been the encouragement Megumi had needed to become a doctor. _He's back. _She thought happily. Daphne watched her daughter's face change and smiled to herself. 

"Megumi you may want to finish getting ready he'll be here soon."

"Yes, of course." Megumi lifted her skirts and climbed the stairs to her room. Where she proceeded to put on an emerald brooch Aoshi had given to her as a birthday gift. He fingers trembled slightly. 

__

Calm down it's just Aoshi you've known him all your life. He's your best friend. No need to have the jitters.

But Megumi's heart continued to flutter persistently in her chest as she glided back down the steps. She glanced out the front window and saw her father, Sano, and Jake. Talking about horses. Mr. Jake. She smiled. Mr. Jake was the Takani's carriage driver and a good one at that. He had trained his Arabian horses with pride. 

_He always acts like he doesn't care when deep down inside he really does. He's always taken such good care of me. I really have taken him for granted. When I leave on the ship . . ._ she stopped. It was no time to get emotional.

"Megumi." Her name was spoken softly and she turned to find Aoshi standing in the doorway smiling at her. He walked over to her promptly and hugged her affectionately. "You look a lot better than the last time I saw you. How's your neck?"

She was wearing a high-collared dress so the bruises wouldn't show but Aoshi knew better. "They're much better thank you. I took some pain killer so it shold be fine." She watched his eyes. 

_He looks distracted. I wonder if anything's wrong. _"How's Marcie?" She asked quickly hoping to change the topic.

"Hmm? Oh she's fine." A long uncomfortable pause ensued and Megumi just stood there helplessly as Aoshi stared out the window. "Megumi I want to ask you something." 

Megumi's throat tightened. _No he couldn't, no here not now._

"I want you to think very seriously about it before answering." Megumi stood there like a cornered mouse with no where to run.

"Ok . . ." Aoshi turned and walked over to her and took a ring box out of his coat pocket and got down on one knee.

"Megumi . . .will you marry me?"

****

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Well, there's the chapter. I know I kind of left it cliffie again. But I will now say this IS a Sano/Meg fanfiction. Though it'll be a long time in coming. I will now thank my reviewers and please remember to read the note about Sano at the bottom!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~My Reviewers ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Evil Witch- Thanks so much for checking out my new story! Your reviews are always encouraging! Hope you like this chapter!

****

Kakashi-fan- I know! I love Sano! I can't help it he's so cute! He's extra sweet in this story too. I hope you liked this chapter and interesting turn of events.

****

Lily of the Shadow- (twirls the pen between fingers,) I really like this pen! It runs so smooth! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! I hope you like this chapter!

****

Darky- Yay! I'm so glad you found it! Yes I love Kingdom Hearts! I've heard of Final Fantasy but have been unable to purchase any of the games . . .O well. Hope you're enjoying this story! 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to all of my reviewers and to those who take the time to read my story! You all are a BIG encouragement! I'll try to update soon! Please remember to review!

****

Note: Sano in this fic will be slightly OOC his character will be a LOT more sensitive to other's feelings and emotions. He is also highly social. But he still has his quick temper, his hot body, and his awesome fighting skills! Woo hoo for Sano! (drools)

That's all, now REVIEW!

~Kairi7~


	3. Stitiching an Arm

****

Hello Everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated but you know. Been really busy with my other fic Mail Order Kenshin. Just so you know I'm leaving this Friday to go to Argentina so I won't be able to update for two weeks instead of one. Sad I know but that's how it is. Well, on with the chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I don't own the Cheney Duvall M.D Series. I'm just a lowly fanfic writer who loves Gilbert Morris's works!

****

Chapter 3: Stitching an Arm (Weird title I know but I couldn't think of anything better if you have a better idea feel free to give it!)

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She couldn't breath. His eyes, usually formal and distant were now warm and beckoning. He knelt there holding her hand gently waiting for her reply.

"I-I don't . . .know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me."

"Aoshi I-I c-can't marry you." His eyes changed his expression confused. "I-I just got out of school. I finally got a j-job and- and I c-can't just throw that all aside. I-I want to be a doctor . . .not j-just have the title Doctor."

"You can be a doctor. You can work alongside me. We can work together."

"Aoshi . . .I c-can't."

"Yes you can. We can work through this."

"No. I can't. I worked hard to find a job and-"

"On a ship with a bunch of women and a man who's taking them all to get married. Nice job." Said Aoshi exasperated.

"It's a DECEENT job Aoshi! And I'm proud to have it!" Megumi retorted getting upset.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry. It's just, I want you working beside me. Not sailing half-way around the world." Aoshi had gone back to his calm demeanor. "I'll let you go for now, but I want you to seriously consider what I've said." He placed his hands on her slender shoulders and leaned down meeting her lips with a gentle kiss. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. 

"Megumi, I lo-"

"He Doc I was wonderin' if-" The tall form of Sano appeared in the doorway. Megumi and Aoshi practically shoved each other away and stood there, Megumi staring at the floor blushing and Aoshi glaring at the intruder.

"Uhh, sorry, was I interrupting somethin'?"

"YES" "NO" Aoshi and Megumi said simultaneously. Aoshi looked at Megumi curiously. 

"Oh, ok well um I was just wonderin' if the Doc could look at my arm you see I tried to sew it up but uh . . .I can't do much with my left hand."

"It's DOCTOR Shinomori and I suppose I could look at your arm."

"Oh, alright _Doctor Shinomori, _but I wasn't talkin' to you. I was talking to Doctor Takani."

Aoshi was stunned and Megumi looked up in shock of what had transpired. Aoshi glared at Sano before stating, "I need to get back to checking on Marcie. No telling when the baby will arrive. We'll finish out discussion later Megumi." With a curt nod to Sano, Aoshi stalked out of the room and out of the house. He strode down the sidewalk his shoulders stiff. Megumi turned to look out the window and watch his receding form disappear around the bend.

Sano just stood there watching emotions wash over Megumi's face.

"Doc?"

"Oh, of, course I'll look at your arm Mr. Sagara."

"It's Sano Ma'am."

"Right. Umm, well Just go into the study and I'll be there in a minute." 

He shrugged and walked to the study. _Must've had a quarrel._ He reached over with his left hand to peel back the bandage he had secured over the incision. _Crud! I tore it open again. _Watched as the scarlet blood started bubbling forth again. He looked around frantically looking for something to cover it with.

"Tore the wound open again didn't you?" Megumi's business like voice came from the doorway. Sano grinned sheepishly. 

She sighed. "Let me go get my medical bag. I'll be back in a second." Megumi disappeared. Sano did his best to cease the blood flow but it continued to seep through the filthy cloth he had used to bandage it with.

Megumi quickly returned with her father at her heels. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I need to sew up Sano's arm."

"Oh I see."

"I'm afraid I'm dripping on your carpet." Sano said worriedly.

"He has a cut?" Megumi's father questioned again.

"Yes, apparently he does. I'll probably need some water."

"I said I'm dripping on your carpet. Do you want me to go outside." Sano said again with more force as he looked down frowning at the luscious carpet beneath him.

"Do you want me to go get the water boiling?" Garrett asked again.

"Hmm, that may be a good idea."

"I'M DRIPPING ON THE CARPET!"

"YES, Sano we know! We don't care!" Megumi said exasperatedly. "Now, Father would you mind going and boiling the water."

"Not at all. Watch this Mr. Sagara I'm an excellent water boiler." Garrett winked at Sano before hobbling out of the doorway.

"Now, let's look at this cut of yours." 

"It's really not that bad." Megumi eyed him for a moment before raising the sleeve on his right arm.

She practically gasped. The wound was atrocious the flesh around the incision was swollen with dry blood plastered around it.

"This wound is awful."

He shrugged. "I've had worse."

She looked at him scolding. "Here, we'll need to cleanse it with carbolic acid."

"I cleaned it last night."

"It doesn't matter it needs to be disinfected again." She took his upper arm in her hand. "It may sting a little." She poured the acid over the open wound. Sano didn't even flinch he just sat there letting her tend to his wound. At that moment her father returned.

"I've got the water boiling."

"Excellent. Take these tools and drop them into it. The need to be sanitized. She handed her father a needle and some wire. (A/N more like thread but you know what I mean.) She turned back to Sano and began cleaning his wound again.

"I-I never thanked you for-for what you did last night so-"

"Look Doc. Don't mention it. You're obviously a women not used to having to give thanks to someone, and I'm definitely not the type of man who likes to receive thanks so lets just leave it at that and forget about it."

She smiled at him warmly. _He seems to just look right through me and understand me. How is he doing it?_

"Here are the tools." Garrett had brought back the tools and sat down on the nearby sofa.

"Excellent thank you." With that Megumi rolled back her sleeves. "Sano you'll need to drink this to help deaden the pain. Take about two tablespoons."

He looked at her and grinned. "Got a spoon."

"Oh just drink some for heaven's sake." She said shaking her head. Sano grinned at Garrett before downing some of the bitter liquid.

"Thank you now, father you'll need to help hold him still. He doesn't need to be moving while I stitch." Garrett obliged and held Sano's shoulder while Megumi inserted the needle for the first stitch. 

Sano watched her as she completed it. "Well, that's a very nice stitch Doc. Hadn't ever seen better."

Megumi used everything she had to keep her hands from trembling. _I hope he doesn't figure out this is my first time ever stitching up an actual wound. _She shook the thought away and turned all thoughts toward her work. 

The men casually talked overhead. "You a betting man Mr. Takani?"

"Not generally why?"

"I bet a silver dollar that it'll take over thirty stitches to secure that wound."

"Are- aren't yo-you worried I'll th-throw the b-bet for my fa-father?" Megumi asked slowly.

__

Stutters when she's nervous. Sano quickly tucked the tidbit of information away. "No Doc, I think you'll do what you have to, to make sure your patient is well taken care of."

"I'll take that bet Sagara. It'll be under thirty stitches." Sano grinned and the men continued to talk on about different aspects of the government. Megumi began to sweat as she stitched. Her brow wrinkled and her face was taught. She was about halfway done when a droplet of sweat dripped from her brow onto Sano's arm. 

It was then that Sano reached over and took a clean rag and wiped her forehead. "Th-thanks."

"Mmmm hmm." Sano said as he returned to the conversation with her father.

"Garrett." A musical voice echoed through the foyer. 

"In here Daphne." Soon Megumi's mother appeared at the doorway and her expression dropped.

"What happened?" She asked alarmed. 

"Megumi is just sewing up Sano's arm. Nothing to worry about Dear." Tanya appeared behind Daphne and snorted.

"Weall, if she'd jus do dat wid her clothes den she be just fine in da world. Don't unerstan er a tall. Wantin to be a sewing up arms more den clothes. What is dis worl comin to?" Garrett, Daphne, and Sano smiled but Megumi continued stitching.

"Did Marcie have her baby?"

"No Dear, but Aoshi wanted us to come back home for a couple of hours to rest."

"Probably a good idea." Garrett said as he sat staring lovingly at his wife.

"There I'm done." Megumi stated in triumph.

"Well, now Doc. Those stitches are mighty pretty." Megumi just shook off the compliment and began to clean her tools. "And Mr. Takani afraid I won, thirty seven stitches."

"Oh well, I owe it to you anyway. It's what I won on you during that match all those years ago."

Daphne stood confused in the doorway. "Don't worry about it dear." Garrett said reassuringly before standing to walk out of the room. 

"Sano, would you be interested in going and checking the stock for the infirmary on the ship today?"

"Sure thing Doc. I was actually thinkin' of doin' something like that anyway."

"Oh no when will I get my packing done?"

"Don't worry about it, Dear. I'll take care of it." Her mother reassured.

"Yes, and I suppose I can fold bloomers as good as anyone." Her father said with a ####### in his eye. "You two go and check out the ship. By the time you return we'll have all your bags packed." Garrett said happily before sliding his arm around his wife and disappearing.

"Guess that means everything's good to go huh Doc?"

"I guess so." Megumi said smiling.

****

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

There you have it the next chapter. I'm afraid I won't be able to update again for about two weeks. Because I'm going to Argentina! Woo hoo! But now I'm going to thank my reviewers!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* My Reviewers ~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Kakashi-fan- Yes Aoshi, won't that be fun to watch? Anyway thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter!

****

Koishii Sweet- YAY! You're reading this story too! That makes me soooo happy! I hope you liked this chapter! I know that it's not very exciting right now but it will be!

****

Trupana- Yes it'll be fun watching the future interaction between the three of them but sadly you won't see much in this first fic. Because as I said in the first chapter this fic is the beginning fic for several more! Can't wait to have you along for the ride! Woo hoo thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!

****

Jaid Skywalker- You mean you've actually read the Cheney Duvall series!*gasp* that's incredible! I hope that I do it justice! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

****

Kenshinobsession- Glad you're enjoying it! Hope you like this chappie!

****

The Evil Witch- Glad you liked it! And I miss you! Hope you're having a great time . . .wherever you are . . .can't remember . . .lol! Hope you like this chappie when you read it!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Remember I won't be updating for two weeks . . .so that gives you PLENTY of time to review right? Right? Well tootles! And remember to REVIEW!

~Kairi7~


	4. Leaving

****

Sheesh! That took a while. Sorry bout that. But anyways here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and I don't own The Cheney Duvall M.D series by Gilbert Morris. I just borrowed names and ideas for a fanfic.

****

Chapter 4: Leaving

****

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Megumi looked out the window as the carriage moved shakily down the road. She was sitting across from her father who was carrying on a casual conversation with Sano. Her mother was beside her quietly staring at her hands. Megumi sighed inwardly. 

She was leaving today, leaving behind all that was familiar and with a male nurse no less. She glanced at the form of Sanoske Sagara. _A solid man. Seems to be bale to read people very well._ She thought to herself. _He's so unlike Aoshi-_ She stopped herself. Why was she comparing the two of them? O well, it didn't matter anyway.

The carriage came to a stop and the door beside Megumi was opened. She felt herself being helped down by Aoshi and she found herself staring up at the large ship once again. _This is going to be my home for six months._ She straightened her shoulders as she saw Sirus making his way through the crowd of women to reach them.

"Good morning Doctor. I trust you have your bags ready for loading."

"I'll say, the Doc has practically packed her entire room." Sano said with a grin. Megumi glared at him. 

"I do. Sano if you would please take my bags to some of the deckhands to be loaded."

"Will do Doc." Sano said as he hauled the bags off.

"Well I must be on my way. There's so much to do in so little time. I will see you at the dinner table tonight." Sirus bowed slightly and tipped his hat to Megumi's parents before disappearing between the skirts.

"Good man." Garrett said approvingly. Megumi looked over at her parents. It was time to say goodbye.

She walked over slowly to her mother. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her close. "Be careful Dear. Remember I love you." 

"I will Mother." Megumi pulled back and stared into her mother's eyes. Her mother had been her role model ever since she could remember. She now looked lovingly at her mother. Her mother's eyes glimmered with the hint of unshed tears and Megumi smiled shakily. 

She looked over at her father who opened his arms widely to receive her. She fell into them. "I pray for your safe return Sweetheart. I know that everything will turn out all right and that God will keep you safe."

"Thank you Daddy." He kissed her on the forehead. 

"Now be careful and remember we love you." She nodded and turned. She found herself face to face with Aoshi.

He took her hands in his and stared deep into her eyes. "You can still back out. You don't have to go."

"Yes I do Aoshi." She said quietly. 

"Very well, go but I want you to think long and hard about what I said. I love you Megumi be safe." He pulled her very close-

"Alright Doc bags are loaded. It's time that we load ourselves." Came the cheerful voice of Sano.

"Yes. I suppose we should. Goodbye Aoshi." Megumi nodded toward him and took off in front of Sano, who was following her closely in order to keep a keen eye on her, especially because of the last incident at the docks.

Megumi's parents watched her leave. They had seen the episode with Megumi and Aoshi. Had been expecting it in fact. Aoshi had approached Garrett earlier to ask permission to ask Megumi for her hand. They had agreed but had already known what her answer would be, and they were right.

Sirus approached the Takani's as they stared after their daughter. "I'm sorry that I didn't get to talk to you earlier but it seems that two of out coal stokers had gone missing and one of them turned up dead next to several bodies of dead women. We had to find replacements."

"Dead?" Daphne said almost inaudibly and looked toward her husband.

"I see. I believe I am in more debt to Mr. Sagara than previously thought. If you would excuse me." Garrett strode of leaving Daphne in a state of shock. Sirus glanced from Daphne to the quickly receding form of Garrett. _Probably best not to interfere. Not any of my business anyway._

Garrett found Sano and Megumi standing waiting to board and he pulled Sano aside. Megumi watched from a distance as her father talked in a hushed voice with Sano. Sano nodded and walked back over to her.

"Is everything all right?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, everything's fine. No need to worry Doc." Megumi eyed him warily then brushed it off. After all it was no concern of hers if he wanted to be secretive. She glanced out at her parents who stood next to the carriage along with Aoshi. _I'll be back . . .I promise. I'll come back as a doctor . . .not just the title._

"Ready Doc?"

"Yes Sano . . . I think I'm ready."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Bull, a six foot two massive chunk of being, watched from the overhanging deck as the women milled about on the dock. _Great this is going to be a lot of fun . . ._ he thought sarcastically to himself.

"Hey Bull, why are all these ladies getting' on da ship?" Beans asked confused. Bull looked over at his comrade. Beans Lowry, a tall lanky sandy blonde idiot. He had picked up the name from a man who said he didn't have beans between his ears, and Beans, being the child in a man's body, he was took it as a compliment and made it his new name.

"Cause we're goin' on a trip. We're taking all these here fancy ladies to the otherside of the US." Bull grunted and leaned back onto the railing.

"Ohhhh, I get it." Beans said excitedly and copied the way Bull leaned. Bull shook his beefy head as he watched his friend mimic him. Just as Beans had gained a new name that had been how Bull came to be known as Bull. A man had once said he was thick headed as a bull and Bull had taken a liking to the name so he had renamed himself as well. 

Now both men watched amusedly as the women bustled about below. Then Bull heard the captain's boomin voice below.

"Get the rest of these women on board. What are they loading over there, the ship can't hold anymore cargo." He reached out and grabbed a nearby deckhand. "WHO GAVE YOU ORDERS TO LOAD ALL THIS JUNK?"

"Th-th- that man over-over there Captain."

"I see. The captain released the frightened deck hand and called out to a man dressed in a black suit.

"What are you doing loading all this junk on my boat? This ship has too much cargo as it is."

"I am from the board of directors and we have been given strict orders to take these boxes and load them on _your _ship." The man said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh? Really? WHO SENT YOU?" The captain asked gruffly.

"Your superiors."

"I want that junk off of my ship. And I mean NOW!"

"Frankly Captain this is not your ship. And this merchandise must be shipped."

The captain crossed his arms frustratedly. "Fine . . .so what's in those boxes?"

The man fidgeted with his glasses then drew out a document. Here are the listings. He said in a hushed voice. The captain eyed him uncertainly then scanned the document. He paled immediately and stared at the man.

"I am not taking this cargo."

"I am afraid you have no choice. This must be delivered on time." The captain wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead and grunted. "Frankly I am quite happy to be handing this off."

"Yea, I'm sure you are." Just then both heard a noise overhead. Beans had knocked over a bucket and Bull immediately pulled him back from the railing and both ran.

"HEY YOU UP THERE! HALT!" _Darnit. _ He thought angrily. _Wonder who those guys were._

"I strongly recommend not letting the passengers on board know of this . . .ahh . . .merchandise."

"I concur."

"Thank you Captain, now if you will excuse me." The captain watched the man walk off. He clutched the document in his hand and cursed under his breath. _Why me? Why couldn't it have been someone else's ship?_ He growled to himself. _My only objective right now is to get these women safely to port, then I'll worry about the cargo. _He scratched the back of his head. _And my first piece of business if finding out who overheard that conversation._ With that thought in mind he stalked off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Bull rounded another corridor with Beans in tow and slumped over to catch his breath. He grinned maliciously to himself.

"You think the captain will be angry with me for knockin' over that bucket?" Beans asked worriedly.

"No. I don't think so."

"Oh good."

"Beans? Do you have any idea what they're loading out there?"

"Uhh boxes?"

"Yea . . . boxes and boxes. And do you know what's in those boxes?"

"Is that what was written on that there paper down there?"

"Yea . . ."

"Well, what did it say Bull?" Beans asked curiously to himself. He thought Bull was a smart man. He wanted to be just like him. He watched as Bull's face twist into a smile. So Beans smiled to. He wanted to be just like Bull.

"I don't know . . .but I know we're gonna find out. Come on Beans." Bull shoved his hands into his pockets and strode down the corridor with Beans following quickly behind trying to mimic Bull's walk. _I may not know what's in those boxes but apparently it's somethin' good if the captain don't like it. _An idea popped into his head and he grinned evilly to himself. _It just might work . . ._he thought _It just might work._

****

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Review Responses:

Kenshinobsession- Sorry you went limp in the last chapter. Hope this one was a bit better!

****

Koishii Sweet- See two weeks just like I promised! Yay for me! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Lily of the Shadow- Glad you're amused! Lol! Hope that this chapter gets you intrigued!

****

Darky- It's ok I forgive you! Sorry about the long wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Makenshi'-girl- Hehe poor Makenshi. Anyway glad you like this story. And I promise MOK comes as first priority. I just had some spare time on my hands today! Hope you liked it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There ya go. Hope you all enjoyed. I don't have much to say . . . isn't it amazing? Anyway please remember to REVIEW!

~Kairi7~


End file.
